


Add a little pixie dust.  (Batman x Disney fairies)

by SemiPrecious



Series: JayTim week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Disney Fairies, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce is a good dad, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy, Fairy AU, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason and Bruce get along, Jason finds a fairy friend, JayTim Week 2020, Jaytim more bff and not bfs, tim drake is a fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Batman x Disney fairy universeWhen Batman sent Red hood and Nightwing to collect evidence on the current subjects professor Pyg had been studying. He didn’t expect them to call talking about fairies.
Series: JayTim week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769002
Comments: 38
Kudos: 173
Collections: JayTimWeek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Jaytim week. Attacking the Fairy tail prompt. Not heavily pushing the Jaytim in this but I do intend to continue this as I like idea and think I can work on this AU.

“I fucking told him.” Jason grumbled as he shone his torch around. Cringing and gagging as he looked at the deformed creatures trapped within jars and meekly green liquid. “Imma be sick.” 

Dick snickered as he pushed Jason forward. “Weak stomach Hood?” He teased. “Or was it all the spaghetti you ate last night?” 

“Don’t talk about food. He knows I hate this sorta shit. Give me a simple drug bust, gun ran. Anything but mad scientist shit.” Jason voice full of sick as they walked. “Why couldn’t the gremlin do this? He was born like this.”

“Hood!” Dick frowned as he shoved Jason forward. “Stop that. Look.” Dick stopped and brought up his holo map. “Go to this lab. Batman said it’s the surgical lab. Should be clean enough for your stomach to handle. Access the computers and any evidence while I handle the gross stuff.” Dick smirked. 

Jason sighed nodding looking at the map to find his path. “Ok. Don’t get eaten.” Jason smirked back as he turned off and walked to the lab. “Oh thank god.” Jason sighed happily as he entered the clean room. Basic lab set up. A few surgical tables, desks, computers, book shelves. Jason wandered to a desk stacked high with books. He looked over the current open book. 

“Fairies?” Jason frowned as he looked at the diagram in the book. He quickly glanced at the spines of the books stacked on the desk. Mythical creatures. Fairies and Pixies. Truth of the seasons. World build by Fairies. “Ok so pyg lost it.” Jason sighed as he flipped through a note book. “Wait.” Jason’s finger ran over the hand written title. “Subject 1.” 

A soft jiggle of bells snapped Jason’s attention. His gun drawn as quick as Jason spun. “I heard you fucker. Come out.” Jason rounded the room, keeping his back to the wall. Jason scanned the room until a soft gold glow draw his attention followed by more soft bell noises. “Holy fuck.” Jason approached a desk where a microscope was set up. Beside it. A fairy. Stretched out and bound with staples around it’s wrists and ankles. Tape holding down its wings. It’s eyes shut tightly as Jason looked down at it. It looked just like a human. A tiny fucking human. Pale skin and a cute little black head of hair. Everything except human genitalia. There was just nothing. 

“Nightwing you’ll wanna see this.” Jason popped his helmet off and set it on the desk. Hoping to look less menacing. “Hi little buddy.” Jason slipped a glove off and shoved it into his pocket. Being as gently as possible Jason brushed his finger over the Fairy’s chest. Yanking back quickly as the fairy’s eyes snapped open followed with a loud screeching. 

“Fuck.” Jason covered his ears. “I’m sorry.” Jason watched as the fairy began to pull at the bonds. Lifting its back pulling its wings. “Woah no.” Jason pushed his finger back on the fairy’s chest. Holding it down enough so it’s wings weren’t pulling. “Stop stop. I’m not trying to hurt you.” 

“Hood who are you- Holy fairy, Batman.” Dick paused as he peeked over Jason’s shoulder at the fairy. 

“Don’t just gurk at it. Get some tweezers and free it.” Jason snapped at Dick as he just looked. Dick snapped back into action and quickly moved . Searching for something to free the Fairy. “Has B got GCPD coming here?” Jason asked as looked back at Dick. 

“Not yet. He wanted to check everything first.” Dick answered. “I’ll inform him we have a potential world changing issue.” 

“World changing?” Jason looked back down at the fairy. The fairy had stop struggling but was clearly petrified but the current situation. “Look let’s just get it free and then talk. My minds lost it already.” Jason squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “Please just trust us.” Jason said softly as he opened his eyes and looked down. The fairy starred up at him. Jason just catching a glance at its shiny blue eyes before it shut them as Dick stood beside Jason. 

“You’re not suffocating it, are you?” Dick asked as he lent over. The tweezers reaching for a staple holding down the fairy’s ankle. 

“Dick fucking think. Free it’s wings first.” Jason snapped as he watched Dick. Dick didn’t respond but did as Jason instructed. Moving he placed the tweezers down and grabbed the end of the tape. Pulling it away from the board till he reached the edge of the wings. 

“Jason.” Dick frowned. “I don’t know if I should touch it’s wings.” Dick’s voice trembling slightly. Worried to cause harm. Jason looked and frowned. Unsure of touching the wing either. It looked incredibly fragile. That when Jason noticed the fairy’s head had rolled to the side. Watching Dick work.

“If we touch your wing… would you be hurt?” Jason asked softly. The fairy’s head snapped up. Looking at Jason. 

“It understood you?” Dick starred a little startled as he watched. 

“Let’s hope… do you know yes and no? Like.” Jason nodded his head. “Yes.” Then he shook his head. “No.” The fairy watched closely and Jason could swear he saw it roll its eyes. It nodded its head. “Ok. That’s good. Your wing. Can we touch it?” Jason asked. They fairy’s head turned. Looking at its wing and the tape current stuck to it. It rolled it head back and nodded. “Get that Dick?” 

“Yeah.” Dick sighed as he lifted his hand to his mouth, using his teeth to pull his glove off. “Ok.” Dick swallowed his nerves as he pressed the tip of his finger onto the wing. Holding it down as he gently prying tape up. “Ok. That was easier then I thought.” Dick breathed out as the tape came free. 

The second the wing was freed the fairy folded it back, tucked it up against its side. Jason lifted his finger enough letting the fairy lift its back and tuck its wing under his body. 

“Got one more.” Jason shifted over to the left letting Dick get to the other wings. Dick moved quicker as his nerves subsided. He remained gentle as he removed the tape from the right wings and moved onto the staples as he picked up the tweezers. 

“Your going to need to hold the board down.” Dick said as the staple refused to come free. Jason nodded and lifted his finger off the fairy’s chest. Happy to find the fairy remained still. He pressed down on the board as Dick pulled the staple up. “That’s it.” Dick smiled as he and Jason quickly freed the last leg. The fairy pulled them up. Curling a little. “Arms… do we let him free completely?” Dick looked at Jason. 

“We’re hero’s. It’s what we do.” Jason said. Dick nodded and pulled the staples from the fairy’s wrists free. They both stood back. Watching as the fairy sat up and rubbed its wrist looking up at them.

“I’m going to call B.” Dick said as he stepped back and pressed in his ear. 

Jason knelt down so he was eye level with the fairy. “Are you hurt.” The fairy looked at Jason and shrugged. “Ok… um… can you fly?” The fairy frowned lifting its wings from where they were tucked. His small hand ran over his wing. Pulling the tip forward to examine it. He shook his head. Jason frowned. “Because of the tape?” The fairy shook his head. “Then what?” Jason asked surprised. The fairy made soft bell noises. “Yeah… I can’t understand you. Look I think for now. We’re going to take you home and then we can work out what to do from there… so. Can I pick you up?” Jason set his hand down on the desk. The fairy slowly stood up and wandered around Jason’s hand. “It’s ok.” Jason smiled. The fairy only glared as it ducked towards Jason’s helmet. Slipping under the rim and hiding inside. Jason smiled as he stood up. “Ok. That will work too.” Jason turned to Dick and frowned.

Dick looking pissed crossed his arms. “He said to wait.” 

“Why?” Jason frowned. 

“Because he thinks we’re drugged.” Dick answered as he looked over Jason’s shoulder. “Where’d it go?” 

Jason chuckled and pointed back to his helmet. “In there.” Jason said as he walked to the pile of books he had been reading early. “Thing can’t fly. Not sure why.” 

“Right…?” Dick frowned. “Eh I have a damn headache. Look how about this. You get everything you can from this lab and watch our friend there. I’m going to finish up what I was doing then once Batman is here, we do what he wants.” 

“Sounds good. Aside from the last part.” Jason looked at Dick who only rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Jason looked back at his helmet before he began to collect everything and anything he could. Stacking up books and note books. Recording the room with his mask. Pulling diagrams from the wall and adding them to the pile. He looked at a small book shelf. Picking up a jar. He smiled as he saw the tiny clothing made from deep red leave and a small pouch. He opened the jar. Tipping the content into his hand. He walked back to his helmet and tapped on the outer shell. 

“Buddy. Want these?” Jason titled his helmet back and slipped his hand under. He smiled as he felt little feet press on his skin. Gathering the clothing. “Anything else you lost?” Jason slipped his hand out. “Just make a bell sound if Yes.” Jason waited for a moment then jerked back, stumbling into a surgical table as the fairy flew out from the helmet and into his face. “Um…” Jason starred as the fairy glared into his eyes then quickly returned to his helmet. Leaving gold trail as he flew.

“Red Hood.” Batman walked through the door. Watching as Jason pushed himself up and turned, his face flushed with a confused look. “Who got to you?” Batman asked before Nightwing shoved him out of the way. 

“I can’t believe you seriously think we are drugged, here look!” Nightwing pushed past Jason and grabbed for the helmet. 

“Wait don’t.” Jason warned as Nightwing lifted the helmet. The fairy flew out quickly right into Nightwing face. Dick jerked startled. He dropped the helmet and ducked as the fairy made a break. Stopping in front of Batman’s face. Frozen as their eyes met. 

Batman raised his hand slowly. “I will not hurt you.” He said softly. The fairy glanced down at Batman’s hand but quickly flew towards Jason. Jason stood still as the fairy pushed himself into his jacket pocket. 

“So.” Jason smirked at Batman.

“Home now.” 

———————————-

“Come on little buddy.” Jason sighed as he rested his head on the desk. Watching his helmet. He had managed to coach the fairy from his jacket and back into his helmet. Hours had passed since they arrived at the cave. Bruce had sent Nightwing out to meet up with Robin. Leaving Bruce and Jason in the cave. The fairy hiding. 

“We need to get it to eat.” Bruce rested in his chair, his feet resting up on the bat computer dash while he read through Pyg’s diary. “He’d been kept bond for 3 days.” Bruce slipped his legs from the desk and pushed up from his chair. 

Jason looked up as Bruce walked past and towards a tray Alfred had left. Picking up the bowl of fresh fruit and a glass of water he walked over to Jason. Jason lifted his head up, making room for Bruce to put the bowl and glass down. Bruce reached for the helmet. Tilting it so he could peek in. The fairy flew out. Face red as it glared at Bruce. 

“You’re a grumpy little thing aren’t you.” Bruce said as he looked at the fairy. “Food and water.” Bruce looked down gesturing to the food on the desk. Jason watched as the fairy flew down and back into the helmet. Jason frowned and sighed. “Focus on the case.” Bruce rubbed Jason’s head. “It will eat when we sleep.” 

“He is the case.” Jason smacked Bruce’s hand away then turned back to the note book he was reading. Bruce returned to his own. They sat in silent for a few minutes. Jason’s attention focused on the book in his hands until two little feet stepped onto the page. Jason’s eyes rose as he watched. 

The fairy munched on a tiny piece of kiwi fruit as it looked over the book. “Um can you read?” Jason asked. The fairy looked up. Annoyed as it nodded. “Really?” Jason’s eyes grew wide as he lent forward. “So you can tell us what’s true and false right?” The fairy frowned as it ignored Jason and flew up. Looking around the computer. 

“Angry yet inquisitive.” Bruce commented as he also watched. “Just like you.” Bruce smiled at Jason. 

“Pff fuck off.” Jason shot as he watched, thinking. “Hey buddy… do you have a name?” The fairy looked back at Jason, flying down to the key board. He landed on the T key. Jason smiled. “T.”  
The fairy flew to the side landing on the I. “I.” The fairy smiled as it bounced over the K key and landed on the M. 

“Tim.” Jason smiled widely as the fairy nodded and made bell sounds. 

“Well Hi Tim… I’m Jason.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim discovers why the cave is called the bat cave.

“Tim? That’s not what I thought a fairy’s name would be. But it’s cute.” Dick smiled as he and Damian returned from patrol and lingered around Bruce and Jason. “He’s not been in there all night? Oh. Did you find out how come he can fly now?” Dick squinted his eyes, trying to peep through the eye holes in Jason’s helmet. 

“He only just hid when we heard your bikes in the tunnel. Don’t know about the flying stuff.” Jason looked up from the book he was reading. “He may come out. If you give him an offering.” Jason looked back at Damian. Smiling as he noticed Damian’s attention had been on his helmet since he was made aware Tim was hiding in it. 

“Offering?” Damian raised his brow. Walking over he looked down at the bowl of fruit then up at Jason. 

Jason set his book down and picked up a rubber band. “Try this. He likes to fiddle with things.” Jason set the rubber band in front of his helmet. “Now stay quiet and watch.” Jason smiled. Dick backed away from the helmet. Sitting beside Jason on the arm of the chair. Dick reached out, snagging Damian’s belt and pulling him back. Damian frowned as Dick’s arms draped over his shoulders. His head resting atop of Damian’s. 

Bruce chuckled as he watched his sons. He slipped from his chair, walking over. His hands resting on Jason’s shoulders as he watched. Tim arm quickly darted out from under the helmet. Grabbing at the desk. Just shy of the rubber band. Damian’s eyes grew wide as he watched the tiny arm. Jumping slightly as the jungle of bells echoed out from the helmet. 

“Is that..?” Damian looked up at Dick. Dick nodded quickly and poked Damian’s head back to the front as Tim wiggled out further. His shoulder and a little of his back peeking out. His finger brushing the side of the rubber band. Jason quickly lent forward. Sliding the band a little further back. Tim’s hand stopped and quickly pulled back into the helmet. A few seconds later Tim wiggled himself out from under the helmet. Fluttering his wings he brought himself up to his feet. Curiously he walked towards the rubber band before looking up. Frowning at the crowd of spectators. His attention drawn to Damian. His wings tucked back as he began to back away. 

“It’s ok Tim,” Jason spoke softly. “This is Damian. He’s not that too bad once you get past his ugly face.” 

“Jason.” Bruce’s hand squeezed tightly on Jason’s shoulders. Warningly. 

“Tt, Todd I don’t need you too…” Damian’s eyes widened as Tim flew up into his face. His eyes studying Damian’s face. Turning up his nose, Tim quickly flew down, picking up the rubber band he slipped back under the helmet. Out of view. 

“I don’t think he likes you.” Dick chuckled as he pushed Damian off and hoped up. “Got to get out of these tights.” Dick stretched his arms above his head. Yawning as he enjoyed the stretch.

“Yes, I think it’s time we all got some sleep. Come on Damian you have school.” Bruce pushed Damian’s shoulder. Damian frowned as he looked at the helmet. “Damian?”

“So we are just leaving that thing here? How can we trust it? How do we know it’s not a meta.” Damian turned to look at his father. Bruce raises his brow. The corner of his mouth lifted. 

“Right, you’re Batman. You’ve already scanned it… So fairies are real.” Damian frowned as he looked back at the helmet. “Not the most shocking thing I’ve learnt in my life. Well, Goodnight father.” Damian turned and made his way to change out of his costume. Dick smiled as he followed Damian. Offering Jason and Bruce wave goodnight.

“Kids sorta right. We’ve seen some shit.” Jason smirked up at Bruce. 

“Language.” Bruce frowned as he looked at Jason’s helmet. “But. We do need to talk about what we are doing now. As much as I would love to learn more about Tim. I think it’s for the best he returns home.” Bruce tapped on the helmet. Smiling as the sound of bells echoed out. 

Jason frowned as he watched the helmet. “Let’s just make sure he has a safe home to go to. Don’t hear of fairies all that often. Plus Pyg had him for a month.” Jason picked up the diary Bruce had been reading. “Deathstroke may hunt him again.” 

“Jason.” Bruce took the Diary from Jason’s hand before he could get stuck reading. “Let’s focus on this tomorrow. I don’t have work and I believe Dick’s free too. We can work on communicating with Tim and getting him home.” 

Jason sighed as he rolled his eyes as the book was taken. “Yeah ok. We gonna leave him down here tonight?” Jason looked up at Bruce.

“I believe that would be for the best.” Alfred stepped off the stairs and walked over towards Jason and Bruce. “Master Bruce has a guest in the morning.” 

“I do?” Bruce frowned raising his brow. 

“Hmm Media, here to chat about something all regather. So unless you are guaranteed Little Tim here will stay put. I suggest he remains down here for now.” Alfred finished. 

“Yeah, good point. Don’t think it would be a great idea to try lock him in something either.” Jason bent down so he was level with his helmet. “Tim we’re gonna go to bed. You seem happy in here so we’ll leave you be. Try be good ok?” Jason waited. Smiling as the eyes of his helmet lit up gold and Tim’s head looked out. “Good?” Jason looked at Tim. Tim head nodding before ducking back out of view. “Well, Night bud.” Jason straightened and turned to Bruce and Alfred. “What?” Jason frowned as Bruce smiled at him. 

Bruce turned and walked up the stairs. “Hey! You can’t just stare at me and then leave.” Jason chased Bruce up the stairs. Bruce chuckled flicking the light off but leaving a couple on around the computer. Just in case Tim was more comfortable. Bruce smiled as Jason climbed into the elevator with him and Alfred. Leaving the cave quiet. 

———————-

Tim looked up as the helmet grew darker suddenly. Dropping the rubber band. Tim stepped up onto the nose slot in the helmet. Using it as step as he poked his head up into the eye holes and peeked out into the cave. His wings flickered as he watched the lights around the room go dark, all but the ones around him. The people gone.

“Wow.” Tim smiled as he jumped down and scooted out from the helmet. “This is so cool!” Tim flew up spreading his arms wide as he laughed. “Oh!” Tim flinched as a small red light suddenly turned on above him. Tim pressed his lips together as he flew up towards the light curiously. Hovering as he looks at the light. Poking it with his finger. “Hmm.” Tim looked down at the black circular glass below the light. Flying closer till his face smashed against the glass. Tim frowned as he quickly back and looked at his reflection. he poked his tongue out at it before darting off the camera. 

Flying down the computer screens and along the desk. “Lies.” He turned his nose up as he passed the stack of books. “Ooh!” Tim pushed forward flying deeper into the cave. “That’s a lot of money.” Tim looked up at the giant penny as he flew by it. Continuing he paid little attention to the cases holding the multiple Batman and Robin suits. Just weird human clothing. It was the army of bat mobiles that drew Tim closer. 

Tim was nothing but a trail of gold as he flew between the cars. Up to the bikes. Around the boat. Slowing to admire the jet. Tim shot up, flying high into the cave roof before stopping and looking down over the entirety of the Batcave. Tim was stunned as he admired the workmanship. His mind on overdrive as he tried to work out what to examine first. He attention turned as a gust of wind caught his wings. 

Tim spun, eyes widening in horror as a bat flew toward him. Teeth bared. Tim split to the side. Narrowly avoiding the first attack when another flew. It’s wings clipping Tim’s sending him spinning. Tim’s breath caught in his throat as the air around him was suddenly filled with screeching bats. Flying in no order leaving Tim ducking and weaving. Dodging attack after attack. Tim covered his face as claws scratched his skin. “Get it together.” Tim looked around. Finding his opening he made a break for the computers. He stopped in his path as a bat swooped down. Missing Tim and smashing into a shelf of gadgets Tim had been hoping to get a look at. Tim looked back and frowned. 

“Stupid,” Tim said to himself as his gold trail led the bats directly to him. His gold glow being the likely cause the bat’s had woken up in the first place. Tim dove as fast as he could. Tucking his wings back as a bat trailed him. Tim took a sharp breath as he neared the ground. Pulling up at the last second. The bat flew past. Smashing into the hard floor. “Why couldn’t I be an animal fairy.” Tim dashed towards the red helmet. His heart pounding as the sound of leathery wings hadn’t let up. Tim breathed. Composing himself as he approached the helmet. He needed a clean entry or he was bat-food. 

Flying low, Tim made himself as streamline as possible. Tucking his wings back as he slipped under the lip of the helmet and crashed into the inner wall. Tim groaned as he held his head. “Ahh!” Tim screamed as a loud bang and heavy hit sent the helmet toppling over. Tim clung to a small piece of padding’s as the helmet rolled along the desk and dropped to the floor. Tim felt sick as the helmet hit the ground, jerking him around, the impacted taking his grip. Tim fell to the bottom of the helmet. Groaning as he rolled onto his back. Covering his eyes as the lights above him shone brightly. Tim needed to move. He was a sitting duck yet. “Light. Bats don’t like the light.” Tim breathed as he flopped back exhausted. His eyes fluttered shut as his heart pounded in his chest. 

Tim’s nose wiggled as a light raining of something fell onto his face. Tim sighed, opening his eyes slowly. “No!” Tim shot up. Grabbing his pouch of pixie dust that just hang from the nose hole in the helmet. “No no no.” Tim trembled as he peeked into the bag. “Not enough…” Tim frowned as he shut the pouch tight. He flew out of the helmet and back to the computer desk. His eyes watching for any lingering bats as he also looked for a new hiding spot. Tim frowned as he noticed the books had been scattered by a suddenly blind bat. Tim climbed over them. Trying his best to ignore the horrible depictions of his species. Tim sighed as he stopped in front of an overturned mug. He was setting himself up to be caught again, but. 

Tim lifted the mug up and quickly slipped under the lip into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write this a lot better but due to work I’ve been pushing back other fics. Just want to slowly continue this one as I’ve had so many ideas flowing.   
> Hit me up on my Tumblr. SemipreciousFI 
> 
> Thanks for reading and bearing with my horrible grammar and spelling.   
> Imma tired child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds out who the real boss of the batfamily is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dull, sorta a filler progress chapter. I’ve just started a new Job and it’s pushing my time out the window. Hopefully my life will get in some order soon and I’ll be able to get more writing in. 
> 
> Notes at the ends contain spoilers for some unwritten chapters. This is your warning!

“Tim.” Jason’s voice caught in his throat as the doors to the elevator opened. Revealing the mess the bat cave was currently in. Dick rose to his toes, looking over Jason’s shoulder. “Tim!” Jason sprinted down the stairs as his eyes locked to his over turned helmet resting on the floor. Slightly chipped and scratched from something impacting it. Dick jumped onto the railing and leapt down to the computer in one swift move. 

Dick frowned as he walked around the platform. “No way anyone got in. You think Tim did this?” Dick asked as he looked at the gadgets scattered on the floor.

“I can believe he’d fiddle with the gadgets but knock the whole shelve over? He’s tiny.” Jason picked up his helmet and set it on the counter. “Tim! Where are you buddy!?” Jason called. 

“You don’t think an animal? Was Alfred the cat with Damian?” Dick frowned as he turned to Jason. “You don’t think Tim was…” Dick covered his mouth in horror as the realisation hit him. “Jason, the bat’s.” He said softly. 

“Bats…” Jason moved faster as he searched frantically around the cave. Looking into ever small gap and place Tim could hide. “Check the cameras.” Jason pointed to the computer as he searched.

Dick frowned but nodded as he ran over to the computer. He shoved the books littering the desk out of the way. Knocking the coffee cup over Tim was hiding it as he did. “Shoot.” Dick grabbed the mug before it rolled to the floor and quickly smiled as he looked down at Tim. 

Tim’s face scrunched up as the light caught his eyes, quickly Tim curled into a tighter ball. Hiding his face from the lights. “Jason.” Dick looked over his shoulder, speaking softly so he didn’t disturb Tim too much. Jason looked over at Dick quickly. “He’s here. He’s ok.” Dick smiled as Jason ran to his side. 

“Where the hell..” Jason frowned as he looked at Tim. 

“Under the mug.” Dick gently poked Tim’s cheek. Earning a little slap as Tim swatted at his finger. “He’s cold.” Dick frowned as Tim’s uncurled. His eyes opening and looking up at Jason and Dick, glaring. Tim pulled himself into a sitting position. A shiver ran down his spine as the cool air clung to his skin. His clothing were a little damp from the coffee. His arm stung from the scratch he’d received.

“He’s hurt!” Jason knelt down and lent closer to Tim. Tim quickly pushed himself back and hugged his legs. His head ducking down as he watched Jason. 

“Jason slow down.” Dick rested his hand on Jason’s shoulder. Tugging him back a little. “Just back up a bit.” Dick reached across the desk and grabbed a book. He opened it to about the middle and lifted it above Tim. Tim frowned, watching as Dick lowered the book over him like a tent. “There. We’ll get you something better but this will do for now.” 

Jason frowned as he peeked under the book. “I can’t see his injury now.” Jason looked and glared at Dick. 

“Jason. We need him to trust us first. He’s shown us he’s shy but he’s also being cooperating with us. Give him time, he’s probably shaken up by what happened. Go get some warm water for him to bathe it. Something to eat and find something to wear. I’ll clear up this mess.” Dick stepped away from the desk and walked toward the shelf. Jason frowned as he stood back up. His eyes the book now housing Tim. “Jason.” 

“Yeah ok.” Jason sighed as he turned and headed up the stairs. Heading back out of the cave and into the manor. Dick lifted the shelf up but returned to the desk once Jason had entered the elevator. 

“Hey Timmy.” Dick knelt down so he could see under the book. Tim’s wings glowed a soft gold but wasn’t quiet bright enough to see Tim’s injury. “I’m going to look at the security footage and see what happened to you. Just in case you want to not watch.” Dick stood back up. Shifting Jason’s helmet beside the book. He didn’t really want Tim completely hidden away again but he wanted him comfortable. 

Tim starred as he watched Dick fiddle with the computer. He crawled and peeked his head out, frowning as Bruce walked towards the desk. He quickly scurried back into hiding. “Dick.” Bruce frowned as he stepped beside Dick. “What happened?” 

“I was about to check. Also do you mind not scolding like that. I’m trying to coach Tim out of hiding again so maybe try look friendly.” Dick smirked at Bruce. “See that’s what I don’t want.” Dick frowned as he pulled up the security footage. “Oh wow Tim. Your eyes are so Blue.” Dick smiled again as Tim’s little face poked onto the screen. Tim frowned and peeked out of the book again. A little shocked to see himself on the screen. Bruce smiled as he lowered his hand down. 

“It’s ok. It’s a recording.” Bruce explained as he waited for Tim to hope on his hand. Tim looked down at Bruce’s hand, scrunching his nose up he quickly ducked back into the book. Bruce sighed and looked back at the screen watching as Tim exploded the cave before he was chased. “Quick thinking.” Bruce complimented as he watched Tim drive the bat into the ground. “Hmm we’ll need to leave the lights on from now on till Tim is returned home.” Bruce said. “Have you looked at his injury?” 

“Nope. Waiting on Jay to get somethings to convince Tim out.” Dick turned, leaning against the desk. “So you said you wanted me to help you guys with this. Where were you thinking of starting?” 

“We’ll continue to read over the books we’ve found. We’ve learnt Deathstroke was the one to sell Tim to Pygs, Maybe worth looking into.” Bruce picked up the dairy he’d been reading the night before. “But for now. Getting Tim home is highest priority.” Bruce looked towards the stairs as Jason and Alfred walked down towards them. 

“Jason you have to see this!” Dick beamed as he pulled up the security footage of Tim poking his head close to the camera. 

“Is that Tim?” Jason smiled wide as he walked over. Laughing as Tim poked his tongue at the camera. “Damn Timmy you’re cuter close up.” Jason set a tea cup down in front of the book. “Tim.” Jason knelt down. “Want to take a bath? The waters warm.” Tim crossed his arms, looking at the tea cup.   
“Please Tim, we have food and some cloth so you won’t get cold. Alfred will try make you something too wear while you bathe.” 

“Maybe if we leave him for a bit.” Dick frowned as he watched Jason tilt the book up. “Jason leave him to come out on his own.” 

“Just wait.” Jason glared at Dick quickly before back at Tim. “He’s glows dimmed.” Jason frowned as he lifted the book off Tim. “Tim?” Jason spoke softly. “Hey Buddy what’s going on?” Tim frowned, quickly getting up and running for the helmet. Slipping under and out of view. Jason sighed frustratedly and dropped the book down.

“Told you.” Dick frowned poking Jason’s back. Jason swatted his hand as he stood back up. 

“He’s not telling us something, I’m worried about him.” Jason said as he looked at his helmet. 

“If I may.” Alfred stepped forwards and tapped on the helmet. “Timothy, while you maybe new to the customs of us humans, you need to understand this. Under this roof, no injury is to go unattended. Human or Fairy.” 

Jason and Dick both stood still. Watching Alfred with wide eyes. “Was that?” Dick leant closer to Jason. 

“Stubborn Robin speech yeah.” Jason grinned.

“Timothy.” Alfred said warningly. After a few second Tim slowly but surely crawled out from the helmet. Standing with his arms crossed and face red, he glared at Alfred. 

“Holy shit.” Dick snickered then gasped as Bruce smacked his head. “Ow, Sorry.” Dick frowned looking back at Bruce. “You’re being really quiet?” Dick bounced back beside Bruce as they watched Alfred lower down to Tim’s level. Bruce raised his brow at Dick for a moment before he turned. 

“Help me clean up the shelving.” Bruce said as he walked. “And that wasn’t a request but an order.” Bruce quickly added as Dick opened his mouth to protest. Dick sighed and followed leaving Jason and Alfred with Tim. 

Alfred held his finger out for Tim to lay his injured arm on. “Hmm looks like they are surface wounds, a little broken skin at the end of that one. Not too deep?” Alfred asked. Tim shook his head as he picked alittle dried blood off his arm. “Alright. I’ll get you something to clean it with just in case while you bathe.” 

Tim shook his head quickly and stepped back. 

“Now, now.” Alfred warned. “You’re wet and smell of stale coffee. Bathe before you get sick.” Tim crossed his arms and glared. Jason frowned as he watched Alfred and Tim stare at each other. A silent battle of wills. Tim rolled his eyes. His arms dropped to his side as he walked towards the tea cup. Alfred smiled as he straighten up. 

“You have too much power.” Jason looked at Alfred who offered him a warm smile. 

“May I take your clothing Timothy? I maybe about to make something for you, I just require some guidance to your size.” Alfred asked as Tim undressed and dropped his clothing on the desk. He gave Alfred a quick nod. “Thank you. Master Jason will be here if you need anything.” Alfred picked up Tim’s clothes and walked away. 

Jason pulled a chair closer to the desk. “Um do you want some privacy?” Tim shrugged as he fluttered up and sat on the rim of the tea cup. His feet sinking into the water. He smiled enjoying the warmth, swirling his feet around. “So, it really took all that to get you out? Alfred being bossy?” 

“You’ve not met Tinkerbell.” Tim smiled as he sunk into the water to his waist. Keeping his wings lifted out of the water. He’d normally soak and not worry about them getting wet but he wasn’t home. It wasn’t worth the risk so Tim fell forward. Stomach down allowing his wings to stay dry and he be able to clean his upper body. 

“Wings can’t get wet?” Jason smiled as he watched Tim’s wings. Admiring the small veining patterns. Tim ducked his head under the water for a moment before he lifted it and turned to Jason. Doing his little wobbly hand gesture. “They can but..?” Tim fluttered his wings then crossed his arms. “You can’t fly.” Tim nodded and smiled as he ducked his head under with water again. This time rubbing his face while under. 

Jason sighed as he picked up at book. “We could really use your help.” Jason said softly once Tim’s head popped up from the water again. “Get you home quicker.” Jason frowned as he looked up to be treated with Tim glaring. “What!?” 

“Maybe I don’t want to go home.” Tim’s voice nothing but bells in Jason’s ears. Tim sighed, running his fingers though his wet hair. He knew Jason didn’t understand so he wasn’t quiet sure why he was bothering. Jason lent forward, his finger pointing out. Tim duck quickly avoiding Jason’s attempt to poke his check. “Stop doing that!” Tim’s face grew red quickly earning a laugh from Jason as he sat back in the chair. 

Tim huffed, resting his arms on the rim of the teacup. Holding himself up he waved his hand at Jason. Jason tilted his head. “Want to read with me?” He turned the book so Tim could see the cover. Tim nodded, interested to see what more lies people believed. Jason smiled turning in his chair so Tim could see the book. “Well Elizabeth Griffiths. Let’s see if you know anything.” Jason smirked as he opened the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need suggestions.  
> (Possibly Spoilers for my unwritten work) 
> 
> I plan on having Tim return to pixie hollow sometime in this fic. Having the idea the original characters from The Disney Fairy’s have become the higher ups of their respected talents. Aka Tinker bell has taken over Fairy Mary’s role in the tinkers. I want to add more Dc characters to the list of Fairies. So I need help deciding on who to add and their talents. 
> 
> Characters so far are:  
> Conner, Bart (fast flyer) , Stephanie and Harper (Tinker)   
> Cass and Barbara I’m keeping as Humans. 
> 
> Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress.

“I really didn’t think he could lift something that heavy.” Dick’s raised his brow as he watched Tim fly above the cave’s pool and drop the book into the water. Jason frowned as he and Bruce stood beside Dick. Bruce’s glare falling on Jason. 

“1. I also didn’t think he could lift that. 2. There was nothing important. No written notes or anything. So we can just replace it. 3. I didn’t think he’d get pissed off and 4. Why is Tim suddenly my responsibility?” Jason looked at Bruce and Dick, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Dick frowned as he thought. “Well you kinda found him and he flew into your jacket. He also seems to come out for you so...” Dick shrugged as he walked back towards the desk as Tim flew over head and slipped back into Jason’s helmet. Jason growled and rubbed the ridge of his nose. 

“Can you stop glaring. I know you can’t just replace evidence but what’s the point of this case anymore?” Jason looked up at Bruce. “Pyg’s gonna do time for all his other crimes. Tim was just another thing for him to dissect.” 

Bruce put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he walked past. “This isn’t so much about Pygs anymore. Look bigger Jason, Like I’ve taught you.” Bruce smiled as Jason turned and walked beside him. 

Jason’s eyes looked down. “Black market?” Jason looked up, one brow raised. Bruce nodded picking pygs note book up from the desk. 

“I’ve got enough pieces to possibly find out when the next one will be held. I just need to put the pieces together.” Bruce opened the note book, flicking through till he found the page he was after. 

“I’ve? I?” Jason stepped beside Bruce and frowned. 

“We don’t all need to be looking into this, you’ll come with me for the bust, but for now I want you focused on Tim. Gain his trust. Find out if he will be safe to go home and how we can get him there.” Bruce explained. Jason sighed and tilted his head back. Bruce raised his brow. The corner of his lip lifting. “You’re tense.” 

“I’m tired.” Jason scratched his head. “I think Dick would be better at befriending Tim. He’s always been better at that sorta stuff.” Jason frowned as he spoke softly. His eyes glancing towards his helmet. 

“You’re not giving yourself credit Jason. Tim’ll come around to you. He’s suffered a lot, we’re lucky he’s given us this much. Gaining his trust will be slow. We should know first hand how hard trust is to mend.” Bruce watched as Jason’s mouth formed a line but his checks flushed.

“Yeah… that’s true.” Jason sighed. “Hope it doesn’t take that long with Tim.” 

“It can take as long as he needs. Come on.” Bruce pushed Jason’s shoulder. “I think it’s time to leave the paper work for a while.” Bruce smiled looking towards Dick. “Dick, training.” Bruce walked forward. “Leave Tim, he’ll be fine.” 

Dick raised his head from where he was peeking into the eyes of Jason’s helmet. Quickly following, he bounced onto Bruce’s shoulder and smiled. Bruce sighed bracing as he supported Dick and walked down to the training platform. 

Tim flicked his wings. He sat cross legged, his pouch of pixie dust in his lap. Tim sighed running his hand through his hair. He’s mind stuck on the book Jason had been reading. It frustrated him. He’d read so many lies since he’d been captured but now a book held truth. Tim squeezed his eyes shut as memories flooded his mind. His quickly shook his head, opening his eyes. Quickly closing his pouch, Tim slipped from the helmet. 

Tim’s frowned as he stepped out and found no one. His eyes turned as he heard grunting coming from a lower platform. Tim fluttered his wings, his feet lifting off the ground. He quickly stopped and dropped back down. He needed to savour his pixie dust. Meaning… Tim scrunched up his face and sighed deeply as he walked to the edge of the desk. Jumping off, only using his wings to land safely. Tim groaned as he walked to the edge of the platform. Looking down he watched Bruce and Jason fight. 

Jason grunted as Bruce threw him to the ground hard. Knocking the wind from Jason. “Eh… cheap shot.” Jason pushed his head back, catching his breath. He smiled as his eyes caught Tim’s soft gold glow. “Hey buddy.” Jason looked up at Tim. Tim frowned and stepped back. Using the ledge to hide. Bruce looked and smiled, offering his hand to Jason. 

“Let’s go again. This time…” Bruce stopped as Jason raised his palm. Dick snickered as he watched Jason flip himself up. His leg kicking out towards Bruce’s head. Bruce dodged and shifted back. “Jason, don’t rush.” 

“Why?” Jason smirked swinging his fists. “Because when I rush you can’t read me!” Jason landed a solid kick to Bruce’s side. Tim’s eyes widened as he watched, he’d sparred before himself. Cassie being a scout fairy enjoyed flatting him once in a while. Tim smiled taking in how easy Jason was able to get free from Bruce’s hold. Something he would take home and use against Cassie. 

He watched them for a while, watching as Dick swapped in for Bruce. Tim yawned, his head falling down as his eyelids grew heavy, Tim jerked up and shook his head. Trying to shake the tiredness suddenly overwhelming him. Tim sighed, his eyes closing as his head slumped down. 

Jason sighed deeply as he walked towards the bench. “Fuck you and your fuckin nimble ass.” Jason pointed at Dick. 

“Jason, language.” Bruce growled as he walked to the centre of the training mats. 

“Fuck you.” Jason smirked as he picked up a water bottle. He chuckled as Bruce shot him a glare. Dick quickly took the opportunity to leap onto Bruce’s back. His arms and legs wrapping around Bruce tightly.

“Are ether of you planning to mature before you’re 30?” Bruce sighed ignoring Dick’s embrace. 

“Nope.” Dick and Jason replied in unison. Jason snickered as he walked up the stairs, he frowned as Tim’s soft glow caught his eye again. 

“Not the safest place for you to rest.” Jason looked down at Tim who was sleeping on the floor. In the perfect place to be stepped on. Jason knelt down, his hand lowering to pick up Tim. Hesitating, Jason stopped before his hand reached Tim. He sighed, pointing his finger to poke Tim’s cheek instead. “Timbers.” Jason spoke softly. Tim frowned, curling into a ball. Jason smiled softly as he brushed Tim’s cheek. “Tim.”   
Tim groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. Looking up Tim’s eyes snapped open. He pushed off the ground, flying quickly into the air, out of Jason’s reach. 

“Woah woah!” Jason gasped standing up, his hands raised. “It’s ok. Just me Tim. It’s Jason. You’re safe.” Jason watched as Tim starred at him wide eyed. His arms hugging himself as his wings fluttered fiercely fast

Bruce and Dick stopped sparring and looked up at Tim who fluttered above them. “Tim.” Jason stepped forward to the edge of the railing, his hands still raised. “It’s ok.” Jason spoke softly. “No one here will hurt you.” Jason lowered his hand as Tim’s wings began to slow into a stable speed. “Just relax.” Jason raised one hand out front of his chest, laying his palm flat. 

Tim’s eyes followed Jason’s movements. He glanced down, seeing Bruce and Dick hadn’t moved from where they had been. His eyes turned back to Jason. Meeting his green eyes. Tim slowly flew down. Hovering for a few seconds above Jason’s open palm. Tim sighed softly, closing his eyes as his feet pressed onto Jason’s hand. Tim trembled as he waited. Waited for Jason to close his hand. To be captured once again but… 

Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Jason. Jason who’s face was soft and calm. Something about having Tim finally land in his hand made Jason’s heart swell. He could feel Tim shaking, he could see it on his face that Tim was scared. Jason smiled softly as Tim looked up at him. He waited patiently for Tim’s tension to drop before he slowly moved towards the desk. Tim wobbled a little with movement. Jason frowned, curling his hand in to form more of a cup shape. He’s hoped it would be more stable for Tim but instead Tim quickly shot off his hand and back into the air. 

Jason frowned, silently cursing to himself. “Sorry. I was just trying to make it more stable for you.” Jason flattened his hand, hoping Tim would maybe consider landing again but Tim just flew by, landing on the desk. Jason stood in place, watching as Tim looked back at him. Tim frowned and waved for Jason to join.Jason smiled again as he joined Tim at the desk. Happy he’d chosen to stay out of the helmet for now. 

“So um… mind telling me why you tossed the book? I get ya probably over lies but that one seemed kinda… I don’t know, nicer then the rest.” Jason sat and lent forward in the chair. Watching Tim as he climbed into the key board. “Hold on.” Jason reached out, grabbing the mouse. He opened a program, allowing Tim to type and have the words appear on the screen, over Jason trying read as Tim jumped about. 

Tim waited and began to type once Jason gave him a nod. 

Dick smirked as he and Bruce, now on the same platform as Jason and Tim, stood back to watch quietly. Dick poked his tongue as he elbowed Bruce’s side, snickering as Bruce turned to glare at him. “You’re studying Tim.” 

Bruce sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not studying him. I just enjoy watching Tim learn.”

“And…” Dick smirked as Bruce frowned. “Bruce.” Dick poked at his arm. “Say it, say it.” Bruce smacked Dick’s hand away. “You’re so boring. Just admit, you enjoy having Jason hang around. Not fighting with you and stuff.” Dick smiled as Bruce sighed and walked towards the desk. He stepped beside Jason. Watching as Tim jumped across the keyboard. 

Book = Truths. Mad 

Jason frowned looking down at Tim. Tim’s wings dropped as he frowned. “You’re mad because you think someone else was captured like you?” Jason asked as Tim began to move again. 

No, gave up secrets willingly. Friend. 

Tim looked up. “Friend? Someone you know?” Dick asked as he joined the group. Tim nodded. “You weren’t turned against were you? Betrayed?” 

Tim quickly shook his head, answering Dick.

“Ok well that’s good right?” Dick rubbed the back of his neck

Tim’s face grew red, his wings fluttering violently as his anger boiled over. “Good? Good! No it’s not good! Tinkerbell lied to me about humans! She said don’t go to the mainland till I get my curiosity in control. Well strew her! Clearly she doesn’t take her own advice! So what if technology doesn’t fi…

“Is it bad I’m kinda scared of him?” Dick whispered to Bruce and Jason as Tim paced along the desk making loud but clearly angry jingles. Jason chuckled loudly, enjoying Tim’s tantrum.

“Ok buddy, breath for a sec.” Jason put his hand down in front of Tim. Blocking his path. Tim huffed quickly fluttering over Jason’s hand. Tim poked his tongue at Jason as he began to walk again.. Jason sighed defeatedly. “Ok so you’re mad at your friend. Not like we can help. So can we at least help you with something else’s? Like I don’t know, getting you home.”

Tim stopped and looked at Jason, before flying back to the keyboard. 

Home too far. Can’t fly.

Jason frowned as he looked over the words. “Can’t fly… you couldn’t fly when we found you. Why is that?” Jason waited for a moment. “Still not ready to share… that’s ok.” Jason looked back at Bruce then to Tim. “Well when you want to share then we can work on getting you home.” Jason put his hands on his hips. He turned as the cave’s intercom buzzed. 

“Masters Lunch will be served in 10 minutes.” Alfred’s voice informed them. Tim’s eyes widened as he spun around, looking for the source. 

Bruce stepped up to the desk, pressing a button to open the transmitter. He waited for Tim’s eyes to fall on him. He watched closely as Bruce shifted forward and spoke into the microphone. “Thank you Alfred.” Bruce smiled as he stepped back and Tim quickly took his place at the intercom. Poking at it. “Well we better clean up.” Bruce looked back at Dick and Jason. “Tim stay here. We’ll leave the lights on, the bats won’t disturbed you.” Bruce chuckled as Tim flicked his hand towards Bruce but didn’t look away from the intercom. 

Bruce sighed as he turned. Dick turned to follow, quickly nabbing Jason’s arm who remained in his spot. “He’ll be fine.” Dick remained Jason with a soft smile. Jason sighed, prying his eyes off Tim to follow Dick towards the showers. 

“Behave.” Jason pointed back at Tim. Tim frowned as he looked over his shoulder at Jason. Watching the three men leave. Tim couldn’t help but smiled at Jason, giving a little nod that he would try behave. Jason’s eyes widened as his checks flushed. Maybe Bruce was right, maybe they were making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support so far. <3 make writing worth wilds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim work on building their trust. While Jason also continues to try and trust himself.

“Still not working?” Jason pushed off the ground, sending his chair rolling towards Dick. Dick grunted as Jason rammed into him. His own chair spinning and sifting back from the desk. Dick pressed his lips together annoyedly as he pushed himself back to where he was working.

“It’s better, I can see out of it but it’s got lines through the hub.” Dick fiddled with his blue domino. “Nothing looks wrong.” Dick sighed as he put the mask under the magnifying glass, he lent back allowing Jason to take a look. “What do you think?”

Jason lent forward, looking down over the wiring. “I don’t know bro, looks good to me. Might just need to retire it.”

“I know, but I like the blue one over the black.” Dick huffed as he lent back in the chair. His hands raising to grabbed as his head. “Nothing is wrong with it. Why is it not working?” Dick frustratedly grabbed his hair.

“Chill out.” Jason laughed as he got up from his chair. “You know how many helmets I’ve gone through?”

“Yes I know, speaking off.” Dick’s hands dropped to his side. “Isn’t that one Tim’s living in your last working one?” Dick looked over towards the main computer, where Jason’s helmet rested. Tim had slipped back under the helmet once they had returned from lunch.

“Yeah, so?” Jason frowned as he looked at Dick.

“You’ll need it tonight.” Dick pointed out.

Jason frowned as he looked to the helmet. “I’ll just give him one of my old ones.” Jason said as he walked towards the armoury. He reached up grabbing one of the five helmets resting on the higher shelves. “Probably should fix a few of these.” Jason said as he examined the crack running along the forehead to the back of the helmet. Jason tucked the helmet under his arm as he walked towards the bat computer.

“Are any of them even fixable?” Dick smiled, jumping up so he could turn and straddle the chair, his arms resting on the back rest as he watched Jason tap on the helmet resting on the desk.

“Hmm… two are maybe three if I can scrap the others for parts.” Jason said. “Timmy.” Jason spoke softly as he tapped on the helmet. “Hey bud you want to come out?” Jason stepped back, giving Tim a little space. Tim’s voice jingled out. “I need to swap helmets. You’re living in my only good one.” Jason frowned as he waited, he’s frown only grew as Dick snickered behind him. “Ok fine. But I want it by patrol.” Jason set the helmet beside the other Tim was in.

“I still think you should ditch the helmets.” Dick rose from the chair and walked towards the stairs.

“What are you talking about mister concussion every month?” Jason teased as he lent turned and looked back at Dick. Dick frowned and sighed.

“Pff whatever, I’ve got to go.” Dick walked past Jason.

“You picking up the demon today?” Jason sat in the bat computer chair.

“Little d.” Dick shot Jason a glare. “And yes.” Dick said as he climbed the stairs “Need anything down town?”

“Nar think I’m ok. Thanks, See ya.” Jason smiled as Dick left the cave. Leaving just him and Tim. “Hey buddy ya want to come out? You’ve not eaten anything for a while. You hungry?” Jason smirked as he started to tap a tune on his helmet. Tim’s jingles echoed out but Jason just continued until he was face to face with an angry Tim. Jason snicker and stopped tapping. “Hey.”

Tim put his hands on his hips and glared at Jason. “You always this grumpy?” Jason chuckled before quickly frowning as Tim turned. “Wait no don’t hide again, come on. I had an idea.” Jason said. Tim frowned but looked back over his shoulder at Jason, raising his brow. “Well I keep talking about getting to know you and learn about your kind, but I’ve not considered if you wanted to learn about me, my family or humans. So ask away.” Jason smiled as Tim looked at him wide eyed.

Tim quickly ran towards the computer, bouncing across the keyboard.

**Why a cave?**

Jason pressed his lips together, leaning back in his chair he raised his legs onto the desk. “Not where I thought you’d start. But ok. You’re in our secret base, we’re vigilantes. Protect the people of Gotham.” Jason explained.

**Costumes? Two lives?**

“Yeah. I’m the Red hood, second Robin to Batman.” Jason watched as Tim tilted his head and moved across the keys. His wings fluttering as he jumped around.

**Robin = Damian?**

“Yeah right now. Robin is a mantel that’s gets handed down. Dick was the original Robin, Batman’s first sidekick. He grew out of it and became Nightwing. Bruce took me in a few months after. I was Robin till I… I was Robin for 4 years, kinda took a break before becoming Red hood. Damian came along shortly after.” Jason frowned a little as he looked down. Tim payed close attention, noticing the part where Jason’s shoulders dropped and his face scrunched up, pained.

**“You ok?”**

Jason rose his head and smiled a little. “You don’t need to worry about me. But yeah I’m ok.” Jason lent forward his legs dropping from the desk, his head resting in his hands. Watching Tim as he starred at the keyboard in thought. “Stuck on what to ask?” Jason asked. Tim frowned as he typed slowly.

**Pyg**

Jason frowned, he’d assumed Tim wouldn’t be interested in what happened to him. He’d hoped Tim would just try and forget it. “Pygs is a scientist. A very fucked up one. He’s known to take people and turn them into dollotrons.”

Tim’s brow raised.

“Basically he makes mindless slaves.” Jason frowned choosing to skip out the gory details. “He’s experimented with others things before. I’m sorry he caught you.”

Tim frowned as he typed.

**Pyg brought me, didn’t capture me.**

“Right… don’t suppose you want to share anything with me?” Jason asked, Tim shook his head quickly, typing more.

**Deathstroke**

Jason sighed deeply, his hand reached across the desk. Tim slipped out of the way as Jason began to type. “Look I don’t know if this is a good idea but here.”

Bruce had overlocked the bat computer. Leaving it open for Tim to be able to communicate but he wasn’t able to access any other files. Jason typed his login. “This will show you anything you want. Just use the search button.” Jason wiggled the mouse. “Can you move this?” Jason looked at Tim holding the mouse. Tim walked over, pushing the mouse to the side. His eyes watched the screen.

“There that’s it.” Jason smiled as Tim clicked on the search bar. “Are all fairies fast learners like you?”

_“Oh no. You just don’t understand how much I’ve wanted to play with these things.”_ Tim smiled up at Jason. Knowing he didn’t understand but Jason didn’t seem bothered. Jason lent over typing in Deathstroke for Tim. Tim clicked the search button. A photo apparel along with a large file. Tim’s eyes grew as he looked at the photo. His body quickly began to tremble as he starred, only blinking as the screen turned to black.

Jason quickly turned the screen off as Tim froze up. His hands instinctively moved towards Tim, wanting to do something to comfort him but Jason quickly stopped himself. Instead he reached for his helmet, tilting it up enough for Tim if he wanted to hide. Tim’s head turned sharply towards the movement, he eyed the helmet before he turned to look at Jason.

“It’s ok. Just breath for a moment.” Jason instructed, he himself took a deep breath. Tim nodded quickly, breathing in deeply. His eyes shutting as he flicked his wings. Jason and Tim sat in silence for a minute. Both breathing in sync.

“Better?” Jason asked as Tim opened his eyes again. Tim nodded slowly, stepping forward. Jason frowned unsure what to do. He’s feet planted to the ground, ready to push his chair away if Tim needed space. Tim stopped at the edge of the desk. His hand rose and laid flat.

“Tim don’t push yourself. Whatever happened must have been traumatic, you don’t want to move to fast. Trust me I know too damn well.” Jason looked at Tim the eyes. He sighed softly seeing some determined glow in Tim’s eyes. Jason rose his hand, resting his open palm on the desk. Tim stepped to the side, looking over Jason’s hand. Tim took a deep breath as he fluttered up into Jason’s hand. Landing in the centre he looked down. Trying his best to focus on anything but where he was, Tim’s eye followed a pale pink scar that traveled down Jason’s palm to the edge of his wrist.

“First time I threw a batarang in battle.” Jason kept his voice quiet. Waiting for Tim to look up at him before smiling at him. “That thing.” Jason pointed with his free had towards the grinder where a couple of Batarangs laid waiting to be sharpened. “Panicked a bit and threw from the centre, wing point caught me.” Jason said.

Tim frowned looking back at the scar. He then looked up, pointing up. Jason’s mouth fell to a line as he lifted his palm off the desk. Tim’s wings twitched. Tucking and untucking from behind his back as he nervously stood.

Jason’s chest tightened, his free hand curled to a fist. He kept his hand steady and his face soft for Tim, trying to stay as calm as possible and not show how mad he suddenly was. His mind running over the same thought. What did Deathstroke do to make Tim so traumatised.

Jason sighed as he lowered his hand back to the desk. Turning it up so Tim slipped off onto the desk. Tim frowned, quickly turning back to Jason. Jason rose his hand stopping Tim. “No, don’t get mad at me. That’s enough for now. You did well don’t push it to much.” Jason got up from the chair. “Besides you should eat and rest a bit.”

Tim frowned as Jason turned away and walked off towards the stairs. Jason stopped in his path as Tim’s loud jingles called out. “Tim listen told you. I know what’s it’s like to hav…” Jason turned and looked at Tim before he’s head rose to the computer screen where Tim pointed.

**Want to trust you.**

“You can trust me Tim. I just don’t want you to push yourself.” Jason said, his hand brushed his hair back out of his face.

**Not a child. I know my Limit.**

“Ok don't get so mad. You’re going red again.” Jason sighed. “I'll help, you just take a break for a second.”

**Your talking about yourself**

Jason's eyes widened as he frowned at Tim. “I guess... yeah fine. I need a break. Sorry.” Jason’s shoulders sloughed as he turned and walked toward the stairs. Tim frowned as Jason walked away. Watching as he hoped in the elevator. Tim turned back to the computer, climbing back onto the keyboard, he began to type.

* * *

“I don’t mean to pry Master Bruce but I do believe you shouldn’t be spying on your son.” Alfred placed a plate beside Bruce as he watched the cave feed from his tablet.

“I’ve been keeping track of Tim. After last nights incident, I thought it best.” Bruce looked up at Alfred. Alfred who quickly raised his brow, knowing all to well Bruce was lying. Bruce sighed as he looked back down. “I’m worried about Jason. He’s not trusting himself.”

“Perhaps you should talk with him about it rather then watching and keeping quiet.” Alfred looked at the screen as Jason put Tim back down on the desk.

“I did talk to him.” Bruce frowned.

“Yes well. You can’t expect him to come around after one chat now, can you Master Bruce.” Alfred smirked as he walked off before Bruce could add to the conversation.

Bruce looked back as Alfred left. Sighing deeply.

* * *

“Jason.” Bruce knocked softly on Jason’s door before pushing it open. Jason lent against the headboard of his bed, a book in his hands. Jason sighed and looked up towards Bruce as he walked to the side of his bed. “What’s wrong?” Bruce frowned as he sat on the bed. He reached over, pulling the book from Jason’s grasp and setting it on the bedside table.

“I’m fine.” Jason glared at Bruce annoyingly as he reached for his book again. Bruce’s hand quickly came down on top of it, stopping Jason from grabbing it. Jason’s glare grew darker. Bruce only frowned and moved his hand from the book.

“You’re letting Tim down. Jason why don’t you trust yourself? Tim trusts you.” Bruce pressed.

“He shouldn’t.” Jason looked down, his hands curling to fists. “No one should trust me so blindly.”

Bruce frowned as he looked at Jason. “So that’s it.” Bruce reached out, brushing Jason’s hair behind his ear. “You’re out of your comfort zone.”

“I’m not.” Jason huffed as he jerked away from Bruce’s hand. “You don’t trust me.”

Bruce’s mouth fell into a line as he pondered on Jason’s words. “I have moments I do not trust you yes. As with Dick and Damian. I know you well enough to know when to trust and went to not. But you already knew that.” Bruce smirked as Jason nodded.

“You really like Tim don’t you?” Bruce smiled as Jason blushed.

“What? I’m just trying to help and not fuck up.” Jason kicked Bruce with his leg. “Piss off would you.”

Bruce chuckled as he shifted out of Jason’s range. “It makes perfect sense to me. Your best friend was a gargoyle back in the day. Having something to talk to, who doesn’t say much back.”

Jason rolled to the side, burying his head in his pillow. “Bruce you’re thinking too much into this.”

Bruce sighed softly as he patted Jason’s leg. “Jason, let Tim trust you. The only way you can let him down is to stop trying to help.”

“It’s not that…” Jason roll back onto his back. “Tim froze up when he saw a photo of Deathstroke. I knew what he was feeling. I felt that when I first saw Joker after…” Jason closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “It made me mad, I needed to just get out before I did something to upset Tim.” Jason opened his eyes, looking at Bruce.

Bruce patted Jason’s leg. “Thank you for telling me Jason.” Bruce smiled softly. “I’ll leave you be then. I’ll be down in the cave if you need me.”

“Right.” Jason frowned as he picked up his book while Bruce got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna attempt to make my chapters a bit longer so I’m able to get to larger events sooner.   
> Also feel this chapters a little messy but Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s talents begin to show, while Bruce continues to fail at gaining Tim’s trust.

**Home**

Bruce frowned as he looked at the screen. A small map with a red marker indicating where Tim wanted to go. Bruce sighed as he looked down at Tim. Tim stood quite still. Just looking up at Bruce, his wings tucked behind his back.

“Is home safe?”

Tim nodded quickly.

“It’s quite far, Jason can take you in the morning.” 

Tim frowned as he climbed across the keyboard.

**Liar**

Bruce’s lips formed a line as he looked at the word and back to Tim. Tim stubbornly looked ahead. “You want to go today? Tim, it would be edging on twilight by the time we got where you want to go. I don’t want to send you away during the night.”

**Jet**

“Batman doesn’t go into Metropolis.”

**So go around.**

Bruce rubbed his brow. This was the most he’d spoken to Tim and he’d already had enough. “Tim. No. Look Jason will take you home tomorrow. That’s it.” Bruce put his foot down. Tim’s wings twitched, his face dropping to look at the ground. “I’m sorry ok.” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “I know you’re scared of humans and just want to go home but just one more night.”

Tim turned, walking to Jason’s helmet. He quickly slipped under, back out of view. Bruce sighed as he sat down in his chair. He closed off Tim’s map. “Tim…” Bruce’s eyes widened as the screen opened with a new file. “Tim, did you do this?” Bruce turned quickly to look at the helmet then back to the computer.

Bruce sat up in his chair as he read over the file. Every little detail. Dates, times, people and places. It was all there. Everything Bruce needed to break Gotham’s black market in two. “Tim.” Bruce looked back at the helmet. Hoping Tim would come out but he didn’t. “Tim, how did you find all this?” Bruce reached forward, lifting the helmet up.

Tim’s eyes widened. He flew quickly out of the helmet, up into the air out of reach. He looked down. His breathing quickening as panic overwhelmed him.

Bruce frowned, realising his mistake. He quickly placed the helmet back and looked up at Tim. “I’m sorry. It’s ok, I just wanted to ask about what you wrote.” Bruce spoke soft, watching Tim closely. He could see fear in Tim’s eyes. Uncertainty as Tim flew behind the computer monitors. “Tim, please. I’m sorry. I won’t touch your helmet again.” Bruce pleaded, looking around to see if he could spot Tim. He stopped once He caught sight of Tim’s softly gold glow, shining out from one of the higher monitors.

“Do you want Jason?” Bruce asked, keeping still. He waited, listening to the silence. Bruce looked around as he turned to back to the computer. Sending the file Tim had written up to his laptop. “I’ll leave you,” Bruce said as he walked towards the stairs and left the cave.

Tim frowned as he hugged his legs. He sat on a bar connecting the computer monitors to the wall. His eyes closed as he breathed deeply. Running over how Jason had calmed him down earlier. Tim sighed once his heart had slowed to a steady rhythm. His eyes opened, starring blanking at nothing in particular as he became lost in thought.

“You said no Batman stuff outside of the cave. That rule should apply to you too father.” Damian’s arms reached over the backrest of the sofa Bruce was sitting in. Bruce rose his head and looked softly at Damian.

“Tim needed space,” Bruce told him as he turned back to the laptop. “Don’t lean on the sofa. Dick’s already weakened it from doing that.”

Damian frowned as he flipped himself over the headrest and landed beside Bruce. “Tim the boss of the cave now?” Damian’s frown grew as he peeked towards the laptop. “Is that the black market case you started work on?”

Bruce reached over ruffling Damian’s hair. Damian quickly swatted at Bruce’s hand. “Where is Dick?” Bruce cut in rather than answer Damian’s questions. “I need to discuss him staying in Gotham for a few more nights.”

“Stay in Gotham? Grayson won’t leave, not while Tim is here anyway. You should see the stupid dollhouse he just brought.” Damian lent over trying to snag the laptop from Bruce, a losing battle as Bruce used his height to his advantage. Holding the laptop high above his head. Damian swiftly climbed onto the back of the sofa.

“He brought Tim a doll’s house?” Bruce frowned, quickly lowering the laptop as Damian pounced off the sofa backrest.

“Yeah,” Damian spoke as he landed on his hands, flipping over and landing in the other side of the coffee table. “Some DIY one. ‘It has a pool’”. Damian quickly mimicked Dick’s voice. “He took it down the cave to build. I believe he dragged Jason down to help.” Damian’s voice returned to his normal one.

“Hm. He’ll need to return it.” Bruce folded the laptop closed as he rose from the sofa. “Tim is going home tomorrow.” Bruce walked towards the door, Damian following closely.

“He told you where he lives? Grayson told me you hadn’t gotten far with his trust.” Damian grabbed the laptop, trying to pull it free from under Bruce’s arm.

“He was starting to trust Jason, but I think Tim’s tired and just wants to go,” Bruce smirked as he kept a tight hold on the laptop. Damian sighed frustratedly, giving up his effort to snag the laptop from Bruce.

“That’s good, isn’t it? Tim shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Damian frowned as Bruce stopped in his tracks, swiftly turning to look at Damian. “I don’t mean I don’t want Tim around. I just don’t want the world losing its cool if they knew what he is.”

Bruce turned back and began to walk towards the cave. “It would be easy enough to convince the public Tim’s a meta.” Bruce and Damian stepped into the Elevator.

“You’ve thought this over?” Damian looked up at Bruce.

“I’m Batman,” Bruce smirked as he looked down at Damian. Damian rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Jason glared up at Bruce as he and Damian exited the elevator.

“Jason.” Dick frowned as he looked back at Jason from where he was trying to get into the air vents.

“What’s going on?” Bruce frowned as he hurried down the stairs. Dick slipped out of the air vent and landed on Jason’s shoulders.

“Damian come here. I don’t fit.” Dick made grabby hands towards Damian. Damian frowned, giving Dick a confused glare.

“What exactly am I doing?” Damian asked as he walked towards Jason and Dick.

“Tim’s gone deep into the vents.” Jason glared at Bruce. “what the fuck did you do to make him fly off?”

“Why assume I did anything?” Bruce asked. Earning a stern glare from Jason. Bruce frowned and sighed. “I lifted your helmet.” Bruce looked at Jason, watching as his eyes fell into a deadly glare.

“Why the fuck would you do that? It the one place he felt safe!” Jason snarled moving forward. Dick quickly slipped, backwards flipping off Jason’s shoulders. Bruce frowned standing his ground.

“It was a mistake. I left him hoping he would calm and return to it. I didn’t think he would fly into the vents.” Bruce sighed deeply.

“Why lift it?” Jason’s face softened.

Bruce moved to the computer, opening up the case file Tim wrote. “This…” Jason, Dick and Damian quickly gathered around the computer.

“You’ve broken the Black market case?” Dick smiled as he looked back at Bruce.

“Tim.” Bruce corrected him. “Tim. This is all his work.”

Dick’s mouth hung open. Damian frowned quickly turning back to read over the file. Jason glanced over the file before he moved back towards the vent opening. “This doesn’t make it right you know?” Jason glanced back at Bruce.

“I know that.” Bruce walked to Jason. “Any idea on how to get him out?”

Jason frowned looking at the vent. “Leave him alone.” Jason shrugged. “I probably overreacted when I couldn’t find him. Dick a bit too.”

“He’ll come out. Let Jason deal with him.” Damian bounced away from the desk and walked towards Jason and Bruce. Jason turned looking down at Damian. Bruce also turned, giving his son some attention. “You promised to help me with my split kicks while Dick was here. I need two targets to practice with, plus now we have less time to do so with this case.” Damian crossed his arms.

“I’m aware. Go suit up.” Bruce smirked as he ushered Damian on. Damian rushed off, grabbing Dick’s arm and dragging him along. “Feel free to join us.” Bruce looked at Jason before he turned following his two sons.

“Maybe.” Jason frowned as he looked up at his helmet resting on the desk then back up at the vent.

“Tim! Buddy.” Jason called into the vent. “Sorry about Bruce being a dumbass.” Jason waited for a moment. “Could you just… jingle so I know you’re not lost or hurt.” Jason bit his lip as he waited. He’d stopped breathing for a moment until the vent lit dimly as Tim’s head poked out. Looking down at Jason. Jason breathed out and smiled.

“Hey, you ok up there,” Jason asked. “Want to come down now?” Tim glared backing away, back out of sight. Jason raised his brow and grinned a little. “You know it takes a lot to impress Bruce.” Jason walked to the desk. Leaning against it, his arms crossed in front of him. “This is all pretty impressive. Are you good at anything else? Maybe… I don’t know.” Jason’s eyes caught sight of Dick’s blue Nightwing domino. He smirked as he picked up the mask.

“Heads up!” Jason called as he threw the mask into the vent. Tim jerked, quickly dashing back startled. “Sorry!” Jason couldn’t help but chuckle as Tim’s angry jingles echoed through the venting.

Tim glared at the mask as he walked towards it, Swiftly shoving it back out of the venting. Letting it fall towards the ground. Jason’s eyes widened, dropping to one knee he managed to just catch the mask before it hit the ground. “Hey, careful. These break easy and he likes this one.” Jason stood back up and looked at Tim. Tim peeked out, poking his tongue at Jason. Jason sighed and turned back to the desk. “Ok suit yourself.” Jason put the mask beside his broken helmet. Picking up his other one he headed down towards the training mats.

* * *

“Timothy.” Alfred smiled softly as Tim flew down into the desk beside him. Keeping a fair distance away. Bruce and the Robins had left a couple of hours ago, leaving Alfred at the comms while Tim had stayed in the vents.

“How are you. You have not eaten anything I have left for you. You’re more then welcome to tell me if you require something more palatable.” Alfred spoke softly, his tone one he’d used when all the Robins, aside from Damian were younger. Tim raised his brow. He’d not spoken much to Alfred only been bossed around by him. But that he’d also been rather kind. A lot like Silvermist. Tim slowly wandered closer. His eyes watching the screen. “Would you care to watch? The boys are following your leads.” Alfred smiled, pushing the chair back from the desk. Allowing Tim more space. Tim nodded as he walked and sat on the mask Jason had left on the desk.

His eyes were wide with wonder. Looking at the four different points of views. The comm’s buzzing with small chatter. A fifth screen popped up, followed by a new voice. One higher pitched and unrecognised by Tim.

“Good evening Oracle. Batgirl.” Alfred smirked as he spoke. Tim glanced back at Alfred.

“Evening Alfred,” Barbara replied cheerfully. Cassandra waved in front of her mask.

“Did you get the file I sent?” Bruce’s voice was stern and sharp as he cut in.

“Yes, everything checks out. I’m so coming to meet Tim tomorrow.” Barbara smiled.

“He’s not ready.” Jason quickly added, “Not yet anyway.”

“Aw, well so long as I get to meet him soon.”

Bruce frowned keeping quiet about Tim requesting to go home.

“Redhood…” Bruce frowned as he watched Jason’s tracker.

Jason’s comm fell silent as he pushed forward.

“Red hood do not engage!”

Tim’s heartbeat picked up, his eyes glued to Jason’s feed as he approached Deathstroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally we’re going to get some action! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s commented and left kudos so far. Really keeps the mojo flowing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth’s are out.

“Stay down kid,” Deathstroke smirked, his sword pressed on Jason’s neck. Not yet breaking the skin but keeping Jason down. Jason groaned his guns always from his reach. His helmet cracked in multiple places.

“Fuck you.” Jason snarled but didn’t attempt to move as Deathstroke’s blade moved along his neck. The cool metal tapping against his exposed cheek.

“I really don’t have time for this. You’ve already made me late. So whatever I’ve done to piss you off how about you spit it out.” Deathstroke crouched over Jason. Jason turned his head. Letting the blade cut into his cheek so he could spit in Deathstroke’s face. Slade growled as he stepped back, his foot slamming into Jason’s chest. Cracking ribs and causing Jason to curl in pain.

“Dirty pig. Bruce never taught any of you brats manners.” Slade raised his sword, slipping it back into its hilt.

“You’re the Heartless basted. You tormented all for money!” Jason gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stand but only managed to get to his knees.

“How the world works I'm afraid. You could go after everyday bosses for the same crime.” Deathstroke watched Jason closely. “I said stay down!” Deathstroke kicked Jason's chest but his ankle was caught by Jason. Deathstroke laughed as he yanked his leg back. Pulling Jason forward. “You're spent, kid. Don't try to fight back.”

“I'm not trying to fight back.” Jason glared as he pushed himself up to his feet. “Just trying to keep you from getting to your market.” Jason grin quickly faded as Slade threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea boy. You think I didn't hear about you bats taking Little Timmy?”

Jason froze as Deathstroke spoke Tim's name. “How did...”

“Stunned?” Deathstroke circled Jason. “Got to say I am impressed you managed to regain his trust so quick. I thought I shattered it.”

Jason kept still as Deathstroke stalked around him. “But if you knew we had him...” Jason stepped forward. He needed to getaway. Deathstroke chuckled. Swinging the blunt end of his blade at the back of Jason’s neck. The blow sending a shockwave through Jason. His already throbbing head washed out as he collapsed to the ground.

“Should have stayed down.” Deathstroke clicked.

* * *

  
Jason groaned, beginning to wake. His head throbbed as he slowly opened his eyes. “Hey, little buddy.” Jason smiled softly as he spotted Tim sitting on a tray beside the bed. Tim’s eyes opened, his wings fluttering as he smiled. “Ha, you worried about me?” Jason smiled but quickly frowned as Tim flew away.

Tim flew over Barbara’s head. Spinning in a circle so his pixie dusted over her head. Barbara looked up and smiled as she watched Tim fly back over to Jason, landing back on the tray. “Thank you, Tim.” Barbara pushed her wheelchair towards Jason. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. What happened?” Jason breathed out.

“You don’t remember? You went after…” Barbara glanced at Tim. “Slade,” Barbara whispered. Jason frowned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“I remember some…” Jason’s eyes widened. “Fuck Barbs it was a trap. Deathstroke he knew we were…”

“Jason stop!” Bruce shouted as he walked down the stairs. Tim backed away before quickly dashing into Jason’s helmet that was resting on a high shelf. Out of reach. “Slow down. Tell me everything you know.” Bruce stood in front of Jason. A blank expression on his face but Jason could see the cracks, Bruce was angry.

“Bruce he needs to rest,” Barbara argued but only was shot down as Bruce glared.

“You really can’t let a guy rest huh? old man.” Jason groaned as his head throbbed again.

“Dick and Damian have been captured. I need you to tell me everything, Jason.” Bruce was blunt. Jason turned to look at Bruce with a shocked expression. “We can’t locate them. Someone knew we were onto the Blackmarket.”

“It was Tim.” Jason breathed out without second thought. “Tim had trusted Slade. Once Slade knew we had Tim he set this up. He knew Tim might give us the info on the Blackmarket, it was all set for him. He did nothing. Just let Tim led us into a trap.”

“You can’t blame Tim. He didn’t know.” Barbara looked at Jason before turning to Bruce as he turned away. “Wait Bruce what are we going to do?”

“I’m going out. I’ll join Cass in searching. Barbara gets on the computer, keeping searching.” Bruce instructed as he picked up his cowl.

“What about me?” Jason pushed himself slightly further off the bed but quickly feel back as Barbara shoved his chest lightly.

“You need to rest you, idiot,” Barbara grumbled.

“Fuck that, my brothers need me.” Jason swatted Barbara’s hand.

“No, she’s right Jason. Rest. I have a task for you in the morning.” Bruce walked back over the bed. Sadly looking over towards Jason’s helmet, where Tim was hiding. “I need you to take Tim home. Take the Jet to Smallville. Mr Kent said you can let him out at his farm. Tim said he’ll make it home from there.” Bruce frowned a little as he watched Jason’s expression soften. “It’s for the best, one day off will help you heal then you can join me.” Bruce pulled on his cowl. Leaving Barbara at Jason’s side.

“I’ll leave you rest.” Barbara turned her chair. “I’m sorry Jason.” Barbara glanced over her shoulder before she wheeled to the computer.

Jason rolled his head to the side. Looking up at his helmet. The eyes glowing gold. Jason sighed as he turned his head away.

* * *

“Kinda sucked. Thought you were tortured and tormented. Turns out you were just betrayed.” Jason sighed bluntly. Tim flicked his wings, grumpily turning the Jason. “What? You could have said. Why the fuck would you trust Slade. Of all people.”

Tim rolled his eyes as he turned and face the front of the jet. Watching the ocean as they flew over it. He didn’t like this metal bird. It was boring. Nothing like flying in the open air.

“Don’t just turn around,” Jason growled. “You want to tell me something so I’m not wrapping up this stupid mission with you feeling like you hate me more than Slade.

**“Oh yeah sure Jason!”** Tim turned towards him. **“Because you can totally understand me, can’t you!”** Tim turned red as he shouted at Jason. Jason frowned sitting back in his seat with a loud frustrated sigh.

“I don’t get why I had to babysit you out here while my brothers are most likely getting sold off at the Blackmarket.” Jason tilted his head back.

Tim frowned. Hugging himself. He felt guilt, he’d led them into the trap. He wanted to help. He’d tried with the girl but Bruce scared him too much and now. Jason was also. Tim walked to the computer face and slowly typed.

_Sorry._

Jason raised his brow. “Sorry aren’t going get them back, but I don’t blame you. You didn’t know.” Jason crossed his arms.

Tim frowned only typing more.

_Lured me in. Made me think I could trust him. Let me learn about things I’ve always wanted to know about. He became my friend._ Tim’s wings tucked behind his back. _Turned out he was studying me. Once he knew enough, that I had no value he locked me up and sold me._ Tim looked down at his feet.

Jason slowly sat up as he read over what Tim wrote. Understanding Tim better, he wasn’t scared of humans. He was scared of being betrayed again. Jason related.

“I was killed. When I was 14. A maniac called the Joker beat me up and left me to die.” Jason took a deep breath as he felt Tim’s eyes turn to him. “Bruce buried. Left me in a hole. Only to have another man bring me back. But when I returned. I learnt Bruce never did anything about the Joker, the one who caused all my pain. So I lashed out. Bruce took the brunt. Took everything I’d throw at him. It’s taken so long but I think I finally trust him again. The feeling of betrayal hasn’t gone but. I can trust him to have my back.” Jason looked up at Tim.

Tim’s wings had untucked from his back. His eyes glued to Jason’s. “I get it, Tim. I get that trust is hard to rebuild. I’m just sorry I didn’t get the time to help you.” Jason got up as the jet landed beside the Kent’s barn. “Come on Buddy.” Jason picked up his helmet, holding the open end of Tim to fly into.

Tim frowned. Flying up and landing on the rim of the helmet. Tim looked down before jumping into the helmet. Jason walked them off the Jet. Smiling towards Mr and Mrs Kent as they stepped onto the porch, they didn’t approach. Most likely told by Bruce about Tim being shy. “Ok, Buddy. Can you find your way from here?” Jason felt sad but he smiled as he watched Tim’s head poke up to scout the area. Tim looked up at Jason. Giving him a quick nod.

Jason released the breath he didn’t even realise he’d bee holding him. He’d hoped Tim wouldn’t know the way home. He didn’t feel ready to let him go. “Ok then… bye I guess. It was nice to meet you.” Jason bit his lip. Trying not to frown.

Tim fluttered out of the helmet and stayed by Jason’s face. He reached for his pouch, taking it from his belt and pouring the last of his pixie dust over his head said for a small handful. Tim watched Jason’s eyes. Noting the confusion. Tim smiled as he threw the small handful left into Jason’s hair. Jason jerked back, a little stunned by Tim’s action.

“What is that?” Jason asked. His eyes wide as he watched Tim point towards his own head, “what.” Jason looked upwards. His hair was standing up. His curls floating like they were no longer held down by gravity. “Oh, so that’s the secret huh. Pixie dust.” Jason looked back down at Tim. They exchanged smiles before Tim flew quickly away. Jason watched Tim’s gold trail. Watching as the glitter slowly disbursed into the air until there was nothing.

“Be safe.” Jason frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end! Do not worry! Mojo just took a little dive so the chapters will update slower.   
> So who is ready to met Tim’s fairy gang? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy and have any ideas to add to this Au please hit me up.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
